johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Bond in Blood Stone
Summary James Bond in Blood Stone is another James Bond game which puts him in the third person. Story James Bond is back (yet again). After averting a terrorist attack in Athens, Bond must investigate a suspected weapons trade off in Istanbul which will lead him to be paired with a British Fashion Designer named Nicole Hunter to find out about a criminal organization who is about to sell biological weapons on the Black Market. Bond must stop this before there's a new era of world terrorism. Game Modes Campaign Mode Aid Bond in his mission to save the world (once again) from a potential deadly Biological attack. Option Mode Change the screen and control layout in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts After seeing gameplay on Youtube, I wanted to try it out, and to see it if it's better than 007 Legends. Graphics Well, the graphics are just a bit better than even in the Wii U version of 007 Legends. The backgrounds are quite good as well as some of the character models, though there isn't much variety in some of the lesser characters as most of them look the same, almost like there are twin brothers that work for the same person. Grade: B+ Music The soundtrack to this game has a mixture of new tracks as well as some used in other Bond games. This is both a good and a bad thing. It's good to hear a music track you really like, but if you want to hear something new, you may be disappointed. Though, Blood Stone predates 007 Legends about 2 years, so the tracks I have heard in that game may have been new to Blood Stone. Grade: B+ Sound/Voice The sounds in this game are very good. The thuds that the enemies make when they fall to the ground, the sounds of the guns firing all sound very good. Though some of the weapons will sound similar to each other. The voices are also good, Daniel Craig is Bond and Judi Dench reprises her role as M as well as the voice actress who does Nicole Hunter, all did a good job. Grade: A- Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is very different from the other Bond games, because this game is a shooter in the Third Person rather than the first person (as GoldenEye and 007 Legends was set as). Because of this, shooting is a bit different and can get getting used to at first. Though you can still shoot without aiming, but the hit detection isn't as good if you don't aim first. The game also heavily emphasizes the use of cover when fighting enemies, and if you don't use it enough and/or wisely, you're as good as dead. There are also some weapons you can use (mostly sub-machine guns however, but there also assault rifles like the AK-74 as well as shotguns, Sniper Rifles and grenade launchers). You can also perform unarmed takedowns to eliminate enemies silently or if they're too close to shoot or if you're running low on ammo. Bond can also use his Smartphone to pinpoint certain points of interest, spot enemies and weapons as well as if he gets lost. There are also driving stages, and they're also getting used to as they leave little room or error, for instance if you crash into something, you'll lose control of the car, giving the enemy you're chasing a chance to get away, resulting in mission failure. The controls are also getting used to as some of the button layouts are different than that of the FPS Bond games, instead of the square button, you need to press the R1 button to reload your weapon, and the circle button opens doors and other things instead o the X button. Grade: C+ Replay Value Apart from fighting enemies in campaign mode, you can also find surprising intel during your missions, of course the game lets you know when you're close to a piece of intel, scanning it will allow you to view it either during the campaign or you can view it in your profile in the game. Other than that, there's not much else to find or do. Grade: C- Final Thoughts Yes, this game does have it's short comings in terms of gameplay, but if you can make it work for you, you'll find out it's a halfway decent game that will definitely satisfy you to some degree. More importantly, it's more enjoyable to play than 007 Legends. Overall Grade: B-